Mass Effect: The Madman's Game
Mass Effect: The Madman's Game is an upcoming fanfiction novel written by the Hunter Killer. It is the second book in the series Mass Effect: Betrayal. It will pick up several months after Mass Effect: To the Last Man, as Gerard Keller continues his search for Jonathan Allen, the traitor. Synopsis The story begins with Gerard returning from one of his missions several months after the Battle of the Citadel. After being tipped off about Allen's possible location, Gerard finds a slaughterhouse containing a clue, left by Allen himself, about his next location. Upon his arrival at Allen's second location, Omega Squad becomes trapped in Allen's 'madhouse'. Soon, the rest of the crew of the SSV Troy is captured and forced into the murderer's sick game. Having complete control over the dozens of death traps within the building, Allen tortured the crew and Omega Squad and pit each of them against each other. This leads to the deaths of almost every member of the crew, either by one of their now-insane crew members or by Omega Squad, who were forced to kill them in defense. Chapters *Chapter 1: Back in Action - Gerard's search continues. *Chapter 2: A New Lead - Allen's location has been found. *Chapter 3: One Shot - Omega Squad prepares to assassinate Jonathan Allen. *Chapter 4: No Escape - Omega Squad and the SSV Troy crew are trapped in Allen's warehouse. *Chapter 5: The Madhouse - Jonathan Allen now runs the show. *Chapter 6: The Nightmare Games - Let the games begin. *Chapter 7: Madness - An crazed attacker leaves Alexis shaken. *Chapter 8: Round 2 - The next game is ready. *Chapter 9: One-by-One - The crew slowly lose their sanity. Character Deaths *Morgan Nelson† - Shot by Gerard Keller. Killed after being driven insane by Allen and attempting to shoot Tera'Gerrel, grazing her armored enviro-suit and nearly puncturing her suit. *Neil Smith† - Stabbed by Alexis Monroe. Alexis killed Smith after he attacked her with a makeshift knife, which she disarmed him off and stabbed him in the chest with. *Jacob Wilkes† - Shot by Morgan Nelson. As Nelson's willpower broke, Jacob attempted to calm her, which ended in him being shot in the head at point-blank range. *Brad Carson† - Incinerated by Jessica Nolan. After going crazy, Brad attacked Jessica with a shard of broken glass. Having no choice, Jessica was forced to use Incinerate on Brad, burning him to death. *Urdnot Maak† - Killed by Allen and later discovered by Gerard and his team. Author's Notes *This book is planned to be my most disturbing novel yet. With Allen's sanity nonexistent, there is nothing he won't do. Horrific deaths, gruesome sights, and bloodied battlefields are nothing to him. Allen will lead Gerard and his crew into a trap, which he treats as his favorite game. What makes Allen even happier is that none of the crew of the SSV Troy were killed by him, but by either their crazy ship mates or by Omega Squad to protect themselves. Category:Articles by Hunter Killer Category:Upcoming novels